Winter's Warmth
by V.L. Cari
Summary: Oneshot: Seven year old Tsuki loves the winter, but he doesn't like the cold loneliness it brings. Will he finally find someone who can bring him some warmth?


_Hello again!~ Cari here with another oneshot I wrote while babysitting. Twinx really liked this one, and wanted me to post it on here. Plus, it's my first time writing Tsuki and Roppi. We plan on writing a story together soon with these characters, so stay tuned! But for now, enjoy Winter's Warmth! 3_

_**Prompt/Theme: Warmth  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>The small boy sat alone in the park, swinging lightly on the cold metal swing. The sun slowly set over the horizon as all the other children left the park to head home. But he didn't feel like going home just yet.<p>

The tiny blonde boy looked up at the slowly darkening sky, watching as small snowflakes fell from the clouds. A snowflake landed on his tip of his nose, making him wriggle it off and blink his eyes. He shivered a little and pulled his cream colored scarf around his neck, covering his mouth and nose in the warm, soft fabric.

Tsuki loved winter. He loved the way the sun glistened on the iced over rivers, and the way everything was covered in a thin layer of snow. Oh, he loved the snow the most!

The chilled metal chains of the swing squeaked as Tsuki pushed himself a little higher, kicking his feet beneath him as he frowned slightly. There was only one thing he didn't like about winter.

That was how cold and lonely it was.

He sniffled a bit, his nose slowly turning as red as his eyes. He rubbed his face with his sleeve, and pushed his thick rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. Tsuki stopped pumping his legs, letting himself slow down on the swing; shivering as the wind blew past him.

The young blonde child didn't have many friends. He was shy and introverted, and didn't like talking to others. He wished he could make some friends, but most kids laughed at him and called him names. He didn't really have anyone who would accept him.

He blinked back frustrated and lonely tears, shaking his head and burying his face into his thick knit scarf. He dug his heels into the frost covered ground and wrapped his arms around himself. Oh, how he hated being so lonely. He wished he had a friend.

"Can I sit there?"

The soft voice beside him made the blonde jump a bit, squeaking as he looked up. He blinked away his blurry vision and saw two bright scarlet eyes watching him from a few feet away. Gripping the metal chains tightly, Tsuki stared at the stranger who had spoken.

He was really pale, and had black hair that framed his face and covered his eyes a bit. But his eyes were what surprised Tsuki the most. They were the same as his; the same weird red color that all the kids in his class made fun of.

"Ahh…yeah." Tsuki mumbled when the young boy blinked at him silently. Tsuki sat and waited for him to talk back, feeling awkward as the silence continued. The raven haired boy grabbed the swing next to Tsuki, sitting on it gingerly as he pushed back with his feet a bit, swinging gently.

Tsuki watched him with awe, mesmerized at the way the soft black hair blew in the wind. He shrunk a bit on his seat, hiding behind his scarf and hair as the boy next to him swung higher, his long black parka flying in the wind behind him; the delicate red stained fur tickling his face each time the wind filtered through.

"M-my name is…Tsuki." The blonde finally said after a few more moments of silence. The red and black clad child next to him stopped swinging his legs, slowing down his swinging until he was rocking back and forth gently.

"I'm Roppi." The boy said, staring at Tsuki confidently. Tsuki's cheeks flushed as he turned his gaze away, looking at his hands that were folded in his lap. He didn't know what else to say. No one had ever spoken to him before, unless it was teasing.

"You look cold." Roppi stated, still staring intently at Tsuki as he gently pushed himself back and forth. The shyer of the two jumped a bit, and glanced over. His cheeks and nose a rosy red, and his crimson eyes wide and timid behind his glasses. Roppi pouted a bit and pushed his swing sideways, to get closer to Tsuki. He reached out, grabbing Tsuki's cold hand within his own.

Tsuki's mouth dropped open slightly as he made a small sound of surprise. Roppi sat next to him, holding his hand. His face showed no emotion. No anger, or fear, or sadness, or kindness. He just held a stoic and calm face that made Tsuki feel less shy.

The blonde smiled and squeezed Roppi's hand, pushing on the ground with his feet to he could swing in time with his new friend. They two swung gently together, holding hands as the snow continued to fall over them. Two pairs of red eyes stared at the sky, as the sun touch the horizon, painting the city with a warm, red glow.

Maybe the winter wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
